


prayer answered by snow

by pseudocordelia



Series: ashedue week [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocordelia/pseuds/pseudocordelia
Summary: Ashe was married to the most handsome man in the world. He had a room with its own fireplace. He and his siblings never went hungry. He just wanted one more thing.“Stay the night, Dedue.”
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Series: ashedue week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690231
Kudos: 22





	prayer answered by snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit shorter so I have more time to work on other fics for this week!
> 
> Thank you to casualbird for beta reading.

Ashe was married to the most handsome man in the world. He had a room with its own fireplace. He and his siblings never went hungry. He just wanted one more thing.    
  
“Stay the night, Dedue.”

They’d been married for years. Nights together were still rare. There was work to be done. Both Dimitri and Ashe insisted Dedue take time off, but Dedue was stubborn.

When it was snowing outside, though, Ashe wanted nothing more than to sleep in his arms. To stay by the crackle of the fireplace long after they finished drinking their hot cocoa. ( _ Dedue’s recipe. _ ) To be wrapped up together in a pile of pillows and the many blankets Dedue had knitted over the years. To snuggle long after the sun came up in the morning. 

“Stay the night, Dedue,” Ashe whined, leaning back into Dedue’s lap. 

Dedue let out a sigh, trying to hide his smile, “Okay,” he whispered, kissing Ashe on the forehead, “but I will go back to the castle in the morning.” 

Ashe pouted. He was too tired to protest. “Okay… good night.”

“Good night, my dear.”

* * *

Ashe hazily opened his eyes. Dedue was sound asleep, lightly snoring. (It was charming, somehow.) A part of him wanted to stay in bed, but he was awfully hungry. Trying not to disturb Dedue, he wriggled out of their blankets and opened the curtains. 

They were snowed in. 

The goddess of luck had smiled upon Ashe. He didn't want to make his excitement too obvious, but he definitely had to make Dedue pancakes. Cooking for his husband was one of the biggest joys in Ashe's life. 

They could have breakfast in bed, and then maybe afterwards…

Maybe afterwards they could hold each other.


End file.
